talismanonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Tamer Pets
Besides the little pet which can be gained by all the professions, tamers can have an additional pet by using one unique capturing skill. The special pet can coexist with the little pet. This skill is learned in Green Scarp before going down the mountain. After accomplishing one quest of catching a monster with the , the bell will be rewarded to tamer to capture pet to improve tamer's strength. This bell can also be bought from Blacksmith. Any non boss monster in the game can be captured as a tamer's pet. How to Capture and Summon Click the target you want to capture and right-mouse click the Pet Capture Bell, then it will be tamer's own pet. The target monster must be of equal or lower level to the tamer. For example: a level 10 tamer can only capture one at level 10 or below to be the pet. Tamer pets will follow their master faithfully and help to fight monsters with its own skill. The avatar of the pet is shown below tamer's avatar. The details of the pet can be seen after right-mouse click its avatar. Tamer has some related icons in the game interface such as "Summon“, "Recall" and other related skills. Each time you enter the game, you need to click "Summon Pet" to let it appear. If you don't want it accompany you for a while, click "Recall Pet" and it will disappear until be summoned again. Tamer can rename the pet three times at most. Pet Attributes Related Skills The way of leveling up is the same as character's. The pet starts to level up from its original level. Pet will also lose HP when hurt by monsters, but tamer can heal pet with Heal skill of Assistant Talisman Pet Bell. You can also revive the pet with another skill of Pet Bell. The third skill of the bell is to add the pet's enemy value, with this skill the pet will attract more attention from monsters. When you want to use these skills, don't forget click the pet first and then choose the skill for it. When tamer reaches level 20, another Assist Talisman called Nature Booklet which has related skills of the special pet will be gained, the three skills of which are Brisk Wind, Stone Skin and Brutal Fight. These skills are also very helpful. Change Pet Tamers can only take with one special pet at one time, regardless if the pet is summoned or dead. If the pet can not be summoned out, the reasons lies in two aspects: one is that the tamer does not have pet; the other is that the pet is dead and needs to revive. If you want to change another pet for the present one, just click set free the present pet and then capture another one with the Pet Capture Bell. A dead pet can not be set free, it should be revived at first. Deposit Pet Tamer can deposit the special pet in the warehouse. Talk to Warehouse Man, then choose " Pet Corral" and a pet interface will appear. Click the pet you want to store, then click" Deposit ", the pet will be put into the warehouse. When you want let it out, go to Warehouse Man and take the same steps, just choose " Withdraw" instead of " Deposit". Tamers can have a maximum of 3 pets at any time, whether they are in the corral or active. Happy Value and Pet Food Your pet will only fight for you if it is happy. Happy value of the pet can be increased by feeding Pet Food of Tamer to pet, which is different from the usual Pet Food and can be bought from Blacksmith, Apothecary, and other NPCs. List of Tamer pets Since most non-boss monsters in the game can be captured as a pet, this is a very partial list and needs to be expanded. * Picked pets do AoE damage to up to 3 foes at a time. This makes them preferred for solo play. Category:Game mechanics